Tease
by DeepWriter
Summary: Prussia has had enough of Matthew's teasing and now he's going to act on it. Lemon! Smut! First smut, be nice :D. PWP


**Tease**

"Do you fuckin' know what you're doin' to me, kid?" Prussia growled as he slammed Canada against the wall.

Canada smiled coyly and ground his hips up, against the older man. "If I didn't, I do now."

Prussia growled and slammed his mouth over Matt's. For the past two weeks the little minx has been wearing tight skinny jeans that clung to his arse and tighter, smaller shirts that rode up every fucking time he lifted his arms over his head. Throwing the Prussian smoldering, suggestive glances every time they're in the same room together and always, always, ALWAYS sitting next to him and idly running his fingers over Gilbert's thigh or brushing up against him. It was fucking torture to sit through the meetings and not just slam the little brat against the wall and take him there.

Gilbert was quickly granted access to Matthew's mouth. He easily gained dominance over Matthew as his tongue swept over and searched through the smaller mans mouth. Matt moaned into the kiss and he pulled at the hands restricting him from running his hands through Gil's soft hair. Gilbert growled and pushed his body further against Canada's. Matt made a keening noise in the back of his throat and the albino finally let go of his wrists. He used his newly freed hands to run them across Gilbert's scalp, taking in the pleasure-filled groan that came from this action. Gil's hands wrapped under his thighs, getting the message, Matthew jumped up and wrapped his legs around Prussia's hips and his arms around the silverettes neck, his hands playing with the hair at the base of Prussia's skull. Prussia groaned as the little brat had the audacity to ground down on the Prussians rock hard arousal, the deliciously sweet friction was distracting Gilbert from getting them into a bedroom… or at least out of the hallway.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Prussia groaned out as Matthew pinched and tugged at a nipple through Gil's shirt.

Gilbert nearly dropped the Canadian and attempted to keep him in the air, but apparently Matthew had other ideas, Matt let go and dropped to his feet gracefully. Matthew grinned slyly and gripped Gilbert's belt buckle, pulling him into a bedroom. Prussia growled at the smoldering look being thrown his way. With the near-constant erection he had been sporting Canada better not be expecting much sleep.

Once they were in the room and the door had been locked, Prussia and Canada just watched each other. Neither knew who made the first move, all they knew was that they had come together once more. Gilbert's mouth had fused with Matthew's but it was gentler this time, yet no less passionate. Matthew moaned into Gil's mouth as Prussia's tongue stroked his pallet. Prussia's mouth left his and traveled down Canada's chin to his jaw before latching onto his neck ferociously.

"Gil~!" Matthew moaned. "Please!"

Gilbert chuckled darkly as he bit and licked his way down Matthew's neck. He finally latched onto his collarbone and growled when he felt the fabric of his stupid shirt… why wasn't it off yet? Matthew seemed to have the same idea as he started to unbutton the albinos black shirt. Quickly the shirt was off and tossed away just as Prussia grabbed Matt's shirt and ripped it off of his younger lover.

"I love it when you do that." Matthew purred, pushing his lover onto the bed.

Gil chuckled darkly as Matt climbed on top of him and started to make his way down his body. Nipping at his collarbone and moving down, stopping to swirl his tongue around his nipple and nip it teasingly. Slowly, Matt made his way down his chest and stomach to nibble his way down the trail of hair towards Prussia's fabled '5 metres'. Matthew quickly undid the belt before undoing the button and zipper on Gilbert's pants with his teeth. Gil quickly kicked off his pants and chuckled at Matt's lustful look.

"You go commando?" Matt asked, huskily.

Gil smirked. "You like?"

Matt didn't answer; instead he fixed his gaze on the Prussians and slowly kissed the top of Gil's erection. Gil groaned as the small kiss sent shockwaves coursing through his cock and body. Matt smirked and slowly enveloped the head. Gil let out another choked groan as one of his hands flew to Canada's head and clenched the golden locks. The tight wet heat that enveloped his cock was almost too good to be true. Gilbert tried to resist bucking his hips and fucking the Canadians mouth for all its worth. Matt's mouth inched down Gilbert's arousal, keeping a suffocating pressure on the silverettes cock. Slowly Matthew began to hum and bob all along Gilbert, causing the man himself to gasp out.

"Verdammt! Matthew!" Prussia groaned, as the Canadian startled to stroke his balls.

Canada giggled and the vibrations were enough to make the Prussian nearly scream. "Fuck! Ma- Matt!" Prussia gasped out.

Unbeknownst to the elder man, his hand had jerked forcefully and Canada's ahoge had gotten wrapped in Gilbert's fist. Heat rushed to Canada's face as his ahoge was being gripped tightly in the mans hand. Canada whimpered before using a trick he had learned. He quickly swallowed the Prussian to the base. This time Prussia did scream.

"Mein Gott! Matthew!" Prussia roared as he climaxed, his back arching off of the bed.

Matthew swallowed diligently and slowly crawled up the Prussians body, his arousal was hard and weeping from neglect. Gilbert opened his blood red eyes and stared into Matthew's blue-purple ones. Prussia kissed him slowly, languidly and Canada groaned into the kiss. Lust swirling in his voice and eyes persistently. Matthew stared into his eyes once they broke their kiss and a mischievous look crept from between the lust clouding his eyes. Matthew straddled Gilbert and leaned closer to his ear.

"Make me scream." Matthew whispered.

Oh fucking hell. Prussia flipped Matthew onto his back and slammed his mouth onto his. The little brat was going to be the death of him; Prussia smirked, but what a way to go. Gilbert growled dangerously when he felt Matthew still had his jeans on. Gilbert gave his jeans and boxers the same treatment as his shirt. He ripped them off violently; Matthew didn't seem to mind as Prussia's fingers were dancing over his ahoge continuously, turning the smaller man insane with want. Matthew whimpered and clutched the back of Prussia's neck, forcing his mouth back onto his own.

Gil groaned but pulled himself away, pushing three fingers against Matthew's mouth he growled out. "Suck."

Canada took the fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them causing the albino to growl. "Fuckin' tease." Gilbert growled out.

"Only way to, ahhh, get you to, nnn, react!" Canada panted out; his eyes glazed over as Gilbert pulled out his fingers and set them at his entrance.

Gilbert slid one finger in, quickly followed by two. Watching as Canada squirmed. "Gil~! Please!" He whimpered.

Gilbert chuckled and flipped the boy onto his stomach, quickly pushing in three fingers and moaning himself. Mein Gott! The boy was fucking tight! If he was that tight on his fingers…! Prussia growled and his eyes darkened and dilated, he felt himself get harder than before with the thought of fucking this tight hole until the smaller boy screamed.

Matt bucked back on Gilbert's fingers. "Gil! I can't… t-take it!"

Gilbert chuckled darkly. "Beg for it."

"Nhnn!" Matthew whimpered. "P-please Gilbert! N-need you so bad. Ahh! Please, take me!"

Gilbert chuckled and twisted his fingers, watching the Canadian squirm with pleasure. "Hmm… for two weeks you've tortured me, Matthew, and that didn't sound sincere enough."

Matt whimpered and bucked back against the fingers twisting in his entrance. "Merde! I need your cock! I need you to fuck me! Unnn! Sil vous plait!"

Gilbert groaned forcefully at the sound of the Canadian begging and the dirty words falling out of his mouth, not to mention but the silky French gliding from that oh-so fuckable mouth. Prussia pulled his fingers out; hearing the Canadian keening from the loss and quickly slammed all of his 5 metres into the hot little hole. Prussia groaned and had to force himself not to move, but Canada was not playing fair when he let out the sexiest cry that Prussia had ever heard. The tightness that enveloped Gilbert's cock was enough to make him gasp.

Matthew whimpered at the cock filling him, stretching him. It burned all around his entrance and all along his lower back but the pleasure that also coursed, not only through those areas but his whole body, was more than enough to compensate. Canada keened and bucked onto Gil's length. Gilbert groaned and pulled out before slamming back into Matt.

Canada cried out as Prussia started pounding inside of him but nothing was compared to when Gilbert hit that little bundle of nerves inside of him. He screamed loudly, and Gilbert grinned and angled it so he could hear more of those sweet sounds falling out of Matt's mouth. Matthew knew he wouldn't last long, he had wanted Gilbert for months before and this meeting was the perfect place to put it into action. The pit of his stomach was starting to tense and he was starting to shake.

"Mon dieu! H-harder! F-faster!" Matthew cried.

Gilbert groaned and slammed his hips harder and faster into Matthew's. Matt's back arched violently and he came, screaming out Gilbert's name. Gilbert's thrusts became erratic and when Matthew tightened around him, he knew he was lost. He let out a roar as he emptied himself inside of Canada. Gilbert collapsed on top of Canada but quickly rolled off of him. Matthew curled into Prussia's side and rested his head on top of Gil's chest. Prussia wrapped an arm around him and slowly let his breathing even out.

"Why me?" Prussia asked after a few moments.

Matt blushed. "J… J'taime."

Gilbert turned his head to the side and grinned, he slowly kissed Matt's mouth softly. "Ich liebe dich." Gilbert grinned lazily.

Matt returned the grin and relaxed his body. He was halfway asleep when he heard Gilbert's statement. "You realize I'm going to get you back for all the teasing, right?"

Matthew could only shiver in anticipation.

* * *

Alright, so this was my first smut and I'll admit I'm slightly embrassed by putting this up. But anyways, please tell me what you think. :D

_**REVIEW!!!!!!**_


End file.
